


Hiveguard

by Lohksparce



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce
Summary: --AU--In a timeline far off, the Hive have never warred with the Vanguard. Thanks to one stranded Titan and his courtship of the God-King Oryx, the Hive is has since allied with the Vanguard, and live among humanity as friends and allies. These are pieces of them. Stories of kings and consorts, old spawn and new, and all peculiarities that come with it.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Oryx (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hiveguard

**Author's Note:**

> *slams fists on the table* MORE ORYX. MORE ORYX. MORE ORYX. 
> 
> Here's more Oryx. 
> 
> This is the start of an alternate universe I've had in my head for a little while and it's something I'm going to add bits and pieces to overtime as opposed to a long, whole story since I'm already working on Gaia and Meeksis story, and a huge 2-part story is in the works. It'll be updated at... some kind of pace. I'll just add new chapters as I get ideas, but I do have a few planned already. Tags will be added with each chapter!

"I love all of my spawn. Each and every one is dear to me. But... sometimes I fear Crota isn't right in the head."

Oryx's words came out light, and full of equal parts amusement and exasperation.

Devrim Kay looked up from his fresh cup of tea, watching the wisps of steam roll off the still surface and disappear into the air. The sight of a massive, hulking Hive God-King sitting across from him, graceful and full of an unmistakable air of majesty, complete with a tea cup that was entirely too tiny for his hands, was still strange and new. The cup was comically ill-fitting for the god-king, and yet he held it so... daintily, between two of his three massive fingers. It was distracting.

He hadn't been privy to much of the information regarding the Hive or its workings considering he was a simple Militia soldier who stayed on Earth, but the news of a formal alliance between the Hive and the Vanguard came as a shock. And so was the subsequent marriage.

Who knew a Guardian ending up drifting in space for years and smacking straight into the hull of the Dreadnought would end so well?

"Sometimes it truly is impossible to understand the inner workings of a child's mind, even if Crota isn't exactly a child any longer." Devrim chuckled and took a sip of his tea finally, deeming it safe enough to not scorch his tongue. "You wouldn't believe some of the things Suraya did as a child. Or a teenager."

Oryx chuckled. For a moment, he gazed out of the ruined Church, far into the distance of the EDZ. The day was still young, with the sun barely reaching the middle of the sky. Crota was out there somewhere in the EDZ's gorgeous ruins and wilderness, along with his husband and consort, patrolling for signs of the Red Legion. He would have enjoyed patrolling with them and engaging in battle if they happened upon any of the remnants of Cabal, but Crota had enough of him coming along, it seemed.

No matter.

There were always battles to be won, and the Red Legion had not been eradicated from the system yet either.

"That is true. Have I told you of the time Crota cut into the fabric of space at random? He released the Vex into our realm by accident and they ran amuck like those Earth insects... What do you call them? Roaches, I believe?"

"Ah, the eternal nemesis of mankind." The corner of Devrim's mouth quirked upwards. "I have fortunately never been in a position to fight the Vex, but I have heard tales of their relentlessness."

"They are indeed. Their ability to adapt is even stronger. It is both fascinating and an annoyance that cannot be understated." Oryx shook his head a little, careful not to end up taking a chunk out of the already crumbling building with one of his horns. "It took entirely too long to purge them from the Ascendant Realm, and that was after they had began situating themselves into our world. Aiat! The gall of them."

"And Crota was responsible for this? I suppose I should be thankful Suraya never had realm-cutting powers like that or else Marc and I might've ended up in a similar situation." Devrim remarked, pausing to sip on his tea. Chamomile was perfect for any occasional, no matter the season. He'd have to thank Marc for sending him more.

"Indeed he was. He was attempting to mimic the cunning of his younger sisters and myself, but he was ill-prepared and inexperienced." Oryx said. He glanced down at the tiny cup of tea in his hand and finished it off. It was barely a sip, but the taste was nice. "I am partially at fault though. I should have known he would try something less than responsible in an attempt to prove himself. But that was the first time I had ever fathered a child too. Mistakes were to be made."

Devrim nodded his agreement, idly glancing out of his scope, but there were no Fallen around. The peace was very much welcome. "No one ever tells you that half of parenting is making your own mistakes too."

"I would have liked to know that beforehand."

"As would I. Suraya was a special case considering she lost her biological parents and things were... difficult for her as a child, so there were a lot of adjustments we had to make, all three of us."

Oryx took a moment to set his tea cup down, carefully, not wanting to fracture the well-crafted china.

There was a rustling in the distance: the sound of approaching footsteps and chatter. He heard Crota long before he saw him, triumph in the tone of his voice, and that gave the god-king joy in his heart. His husband was next, affectionately chastising the Prince for slinging a Legionary around by the ankle and nearly swatting the entire fireteam off the side of a short cliff.

Apparently, swinging Cabal around was okay as long as one didn't hit their allies.

He would agree with that.


End file.
